Twinight
by BowTieFrenchFri
Summary: I'm like many of you, I've grown out of my Twi-fan stage. Why then would I write a fan fiction story about it, you may be wondering. Well, some time ago, an old friend and I wrote a sort of parody about two people, one a fan of Twilight, and the other very much against it, ending up in the Twilight world. How does that go? Guess you'll have to read and find out.
1. Challenge Accepted

"For the millionth and final time, my answer to your ridiculous request is no."  
He seemed pretty serious about it this time. She should have given up completely at that point. However, that was not how their friendship worked. It was simple maths. You just need to add several years of friendship, subtract all of their patience and then times it all using some form of bribery. It was simple. Anyone could do it, even Bree, and she really wasn't good at maths. For Bree, calculators were for spelling out the word 'boobies'. That's all you really need to know. But to get her way with her best friend Tyler, Bree had a gift.  
She will probably live to regret her choices of reading Twilight in a few years to come. For now though, she was pretty contempt with her obsession. Ever since the trailer first appeared on her screen on that rainy November afternoon, it was all she would talk about. We all have our embarrassing histories, so we'll let Bree have hers.  
Tyler, however, didn't buy into it. He was forced to see it with his sister, and quite frankly made sure it would be his first and final bad taste of Twilight. Oh, poor fellow. He had no idea what he was in for. He had no idea his best friend would be thrusting the black paperback into his face whilst his guard was down. He would never look at a red apple the same way again. Tyler wasn't into this new generation of vampires, he was still very traditional about the way vampires worked. He was very adamant about staying that way too. Only, he was friends with Bree.  
"Look, just, hear me out, please?" Bree tried to put on her best 'watching a puppy die' face; Tyler couldn't resist that look for long. He knew how she would try to achieve that look, and couldn't let another fictional puppy be sacrificed.  
He rolled his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm listening."  
"I know this isn't your gig, you'd rather go Arnold and shave off your eyebrows, but, just, think of it as a challenge. Like, watching a ten-hour loop of something on YouTube. It's unbearable, but think of how good it would feel to be that person who made it all the way through, without contributing to any form of homicide. It'll be an achievement, a waste of time, but an achievement nonetheless."  
It was a ridiculous argument to make, Tyler knew it. But that sort of stuff worked on him. After enduring another few seconds of the 'puppies are dying everywhere' look, he finally cracked; the earth slip open and he fell into the pits of hell. He was going to accept the challenge.  
"Alright. Fine. Give me the damn thing." he snatched the book from her hands, which got him a vice grip hug. He already regretted his decision.  
"Read it the second you get home. I'm going to quiz you on it tomorrow, and don't think you can get away with it cause you watched the film, I'm only going to ask questions about the things that are strictly in the book, and don't even think about Wikipedia, I'll know."  
He was afraid to find out what she would do if he tried. He swallowed his pride, and nodded. "I'll do it, and don't think you're not going to owe me something BIG after this, you got that?"  
She shook her head. He knew she would forget. She always forgot.

Tyler sat crossed legged on his bed. The book on the far end, and him on the other. He had been staring at the thing for the past fifteen minutes. He knew the longer he contemplated, the closer he'd be to receiving his punishment from Bree. He wasn't that stupid, only stupid enough to accept the deal in the first place. He inhaled more than enough oxygen and grabbed the book. He slowly pried it open, keeping it at arm's length in case something were to bite him in the face or throw glitter at him.  
"Just do it, come on, the sooner this is over with, the sooner we can rot our mind with video games in attempts to bury this shit to rest."  
Once more, he inhaled, and whilst holding his breath, began to read.  
This was going to be a long night.

After staring blankly at her maths homework for the best part of ten minutes, Bree thought she deserved, at least, a twenty-minute nap break. Well, of course she didn't deserve one, she only managed to write down the date, and make an origami swan out of the task sheet. She grabbed her phone and set an alarm to go off in twenty minutes time. Normally she'd whip out her laptop and talk to Tyler, but she told herself not to give him a single distraction. She wasn't kind enough to give him a route way out of this bet. She smiled to herself as she buried her head into the pillow, feeling pride over guilt for making her friend suffer. It was how true friendship worked, we've all been there, surely.

It didn't take long for Bree to fall into a heavy sleep. And likewise for Tyler; he grew so overwhelmingly bored of the first chapter alone that he was lulled to sleep by the lack of stimulation. As both were lead into an unconscious state, something strange happened. Not the sort of strange that would wake you up in the middle of the night and question your mental state, but the sort of strange that dropped you into another world, and didn't allow to return. You've probably all guessed what's about to happen, but let's not give the game away just yet. Let's see how long it takes the two to figure it out for themselves.

It wasn't Bree's alarm that woke her up. It was the sound of the rain pounding on the window outside. She didn't understand people who felt soothed by the sound of the rain. It woke her up and, more than anything, made her want to pee. She groaned and rolled onto her back, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. Wait. The light? She suddenly shot up into a sitting position, looking outside in pure horror.  
"I slept all night?!" she furiously looked for her phone, plotting its death as she did so, but froze as she went to reach for the side table. That wasn't her side table. The photo frame that sat upon it certainly wasn't hers either. She slowly inclined her head to take in the rest of the room, which, to her surprise, was also not hers.  
"This is a dream" she whispered to herself "all a dream, you're still asleep, and soon your alarm will go off" she slowly got off the bed, and like a chicken who was recently beheaded, began to circle around the room, looking for some sort of escape route back into her own room. She froze as she walked past the mirror, which again, wasn't hers, and noticed that what was being reflected wasn't her own face. No, it was her own bedroom. Her oversized plushie collection clumped at the bottom of her bed, the posters on her wall which she sometimes spoke to before bed, because why would you put people on your wall you weren't prepared to share your secrets with? And the strangest thing of all, was Bree herself; lying on her own bed, heavily entranced in her sleep.  
Were you able to see yourself within a dream like this? She questioned herself entirely now. Her dreams never quite amounted to this much depth, nothing which came close to parallel universes; where you were able to see yourself in one and live within another. She was completely baffled. She reached out and touched the glass, hoping that with some luck it would consume her hand, and allow her to return back home. Unfortunately, she wasn't granted such luck.  
She then thought back to the picture frame she first encountered upon awakening, and quickly rushed back to retrieve it. Maybe the picture inside would be an indicator to where she'd landed. She scanned the features of the picture, and gasped when she recognised the two people engaging in a hug. One of them was her, she was sure of it, and the other, well, that was the weird part.  
The person in the picture hugging her…was Edward Cullen. No, that can't be right. Edward Cullen?! The Edward Cullen played by Robert Patterson? Was she somehow affiliated with famous people in this world? If so, she gave herself a mental high five.  
However, in the picture his features mostly resembled Edward Cullen rather than Robert. His eyes were amber and his skin was a fair few shades lighter than hers, and she already was pretty pale (minus the flare up whenever she contributed to anything physical or mentally scarring) to begin with. Maybe she went to visit him on the set? If so, that raised way more questions than it answered.  
"Belle! You up yet?" a voice bellowed from outside her door. She dropped the frame onto her foot, and bit her tongue to prevent the curse from escaping her lips. Belle? Who was Belle? And who the hell was calling her Belle? As she cupped her wounded toes in her hands, she tried hard to bypass the pain and really think about where the hell she was.  
"Belle?" the person, who from the sounds of it was most likely a man, began to knock on the door. Okay, so, she wasn't quite ready for this strange man to enter the room when she was in her pyjamas. It was okay when a stranger saw you in them when you had to answer the door for a delivery, that transaction was over and done with in about five seconds, ten if they wanted to start small talk. But he was very much inside this house, and for some reason seemed to know who she was. She had no choice but to answer.  
"Yep, I'm up, very much awake, still breathing." she released her foot, and slowly approached the door.  
"Right, well, hurry up if you want me to take you to school, that truck won't get you very far in the state it's in" she heard footsteps begin to pound down the stairs, so she assumed that he was gone. She released her breath, which up until now she didn't realise she was holding. She began to take in what he just said to her: so, she had to be up for school (which she was very upset about, she would have at least liked a day off in an imaginary world), her truck wouldn't get her far (even though she couldn't drive and didn't own any sort of vehicle, other than a bike), and this strange man was calling her Belle (which she guessed sort of resembled Bree, but it wasn't that hard to get right). She looked down to the frame that laid a few inches from her foot.  
A crazy yet totally logical explanation finally came to Bree. She wasn't in her room, she was in a picture with Edward Cullen the vampire, and some man was calling her Belle. Edward Cullen is a character in Twilight who came to fall in love with Bella Swan, a name which Charlie, Bella's father, shortened to 'Belle'. If that was the case, then, she, Bree, somehow in this world was Bella. So, if that was the case then…  
"Oh my god" she squealed "I'm in the book!"

Unfortunately, Tyler wasn't welcomed into the world as kindly as Bree had been. He wasn't fortunate enough to have woken not only in his own bed, but rather no bed at all, and once the light from the large window adjacent came through and grazed his skin, it began to sizzle. His first reaction, as I'm sure many others would have been, was to curse as loudly as possible.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He tried to find some means of escaping from this pain, and the closest thing to him was a sheet of black tarp lying on the floor. He got onto his knees and scrambled underneath it, curling up into ball and tried to nurse his wounds. Tyler was allergic to a lot of things; nuts, kiwi, squid, the typical sort of stuff. But being allergic to natural light? He was a gamer, and yes, people did joke about the possibility since gamers never opened their curtains (which he always argued was to prevent glare on the screen). Tyler went outside (unfortunately) a lot of the time, and never once had he had an allergic reaction like this. Suddenly, something dawned on Tyler. He slowly lifted up a small fraction of tarp, enough to be able to see but also enough to keep his skin from becoming deep fried. This wasn't his room at all.  
For starters, he didn't even wake up in a bed. He hated not sleeping in his bed. Second, this wasn't even his room, it looked like something out of minimalistic digest; the window was practically a wall, the selves were stacked with records and books that he'd either never heard of or didn't want to associate with. Nothing was his, just the t-shirt and boxer shorts he wore.  
He slowly rose to his feet, making sure that the tarp covered all of his exposed skin. He wander over to the mirror which doubled as a door that led to a potential wardrobe. What intrigued his curiosity wasn't the mirror itself, but what the mirror reflected. In it, he could see his own room; that was his bed, with the distinctive green knitted throw that his mother made for him over the edge. That was his TV monitor that had a map from Halo illuminating the room. The strangest part about this, was that he was in the reflection also. Not him as he was right now, but him asleep on his bed. He noticed that the Twilight book lay flat on his chest, opened on a random page. After much deliberation and confusion, Tyler came to the conclusion that he must have been dreaming. He must have gotten the material for this dream from the book, and so the gut sinking realisation that he was dreaming about being inside the book began to make his toes coil.  
"Mother of god, I'm in the fucking book!"  
Before he could curse the sun and start to break things, a knock came at the door. He froze, he really didn't want to know who could be knocking.  
"Ty? You up yet? C'mon, don't make us late again!"  
That was definitely a woman's voice, Tyler knew that for sure. But he was completely clueless about Twilight (as he wished to remain), so God knows who that could have been. She called him Ty, so at least he's still himself. What a relief.  
"Ty? I'm coming in okay?" he heard the knob of the door begin to twist, and the 'click' from the lock retracting. He didn't have enough time to get to the door before she did, so he was left to be exposed.  
She entered, and paused once she got a view of him. Okay, so, yes, he was definitely now able to confirm that she was a woman. Not human, but a woman. That's a start. She had long blond hair and skin so pale it was clear that she wasn't alive. She took a good long look at him, and began to laugh.  
"Is this a new look?" she referred to the tarp around his exterior. He looked down at himself, forgetting that underneath he was sporting Spiderman undies. Yeah, best to keep the tarp on for now.  
"Well, it's cold, and there was no bed, and what is up with the sun around here, it frickin' tried to turn me into KFC!"  
Her facial expression didn't really give him much encouragement; she seemed as confused as he was. Apparently she ignored the situation by laughing more, and proceeded to walk into the room (uninvited), and look through the wardrobe.  
"Honestly Ty-Guy, the things you come out with! You don't need a bed, none of us do, and since when do vampires sleep? And I have no idea what the sun does to you, but if anything it wants you to get dressed as soon as possible so we won't be late to school again."  
Wait, back up, he doesn't need a bed because, of vampires? WAIT! Hold up! Did that mean that he, Tyler, was also a vampire…A…TWILIGHT vampire? He wanted to throw up, but realised that his stomach felt so empty that it wouldn't be possible to relieve anything from it. He was starving, but at the same time couldn't stomach the idea of food.  
Whilst in a trance, a pair of very tight looking jeans and buttoned down shirt were thrown at him before he had a chance to catch them.  
"Less standing, more changing, go go go!" she dashed out of the room before he could ask her anything. He sighed, and looked down at the clothes. There was no way in this world or in any other that he would dare put on a pair of skinny jeans. No way, no how. He ran over to the wardrobe and desperately searched for a better alternative. Would there be anything in here that would protect the rest of his skin from deteriorating? As much as the thought of walking around as a skeleton amused Tyler, the pain of ending up that way was definitely not worth it. In the end, the best he could find was a part of long black cargo pants, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. It wasn't exactly to his forte, but he could make it work.  
Once dressed he examined himself in the mirror. A lot of his skin wasn't exposed, so hopefully that would be enough to keep him from becoming Kentucky fried. It began to rain as he got dressed, and he hoped it would stay that way; surely if the sun was blocked off by the clouds there would be less chance of burning to ash, right? He guessed he'd just have to take the plunge and figure it out for himself.  
"Ty-guy!" the voice of the blonde lady appeared again. "You done?"  
He sighed, and opened the door "Yeah yeah, quit your shouting" he was going to question her on calling him Ty-guy later, that really was a thing between him and his mum. He didn't feel comfortable having other people call him that.  
He shut the door behind him, and tried to mentally prepare himself before having to witness the most unbearable dream out of the sixteen years he'd been alive.  
He wasn't sure on much, but the one thing he knew was that after this was over and done with, and he was back in his own bed; he would, by any means, murder Bree.


	2. I'll be Tyler-One, you can be Tyler-Two

When it came to small talk, Bree wasn't brilliant. If you were to bring up a topic about something ridiculous, like rather eating a leg or an arm, she'd be able to talk up the leg like there was no tomorrow. However, when it came to topics revolving around her, such as how her day was or what she had planned for her future, then she'd freeze up. She didn't understand why, nor how it came to be, but that was just a part of Bree.  
Sitting in a car with a stranger, who she now came to discover was Bella's father Charlie, seemed like an opportunity for small talk to arise. She was literally on the edge of her seat; the fact she was cruising in a police car didn't faze her when it came to the possibility of small talk. She played thumb wars on her lap, just waiting for the moment to come. Dad's would usually try to force small talk, and that just made the matter that much more unbearable.  
Thankfully, Charlie wasn't like most fathers. He kept himself to himself, eyes on the road, whistling a tune. After ten minutes of driving and not so much as a word being said, Bree was able to keep her thumbs still and allow herself to sink into the passenger seat. She began to let her mind unwind, allowing it to take in the situation a little more. Most people would kill to retreat to a world which belonged in their favourite books, even if it was just through a dream. For Bree, this was most definitely a miracle; the most her dreams ever amounted to was her being able to strength to an inhuman length, so she didn't have to get up in order to retrieve the remote. That was it, nothing as in depth as this.  
The view was something else. Beyond the sheets of rain, there were forests that grew taller than towers; Bree was a city girl, so for her to see so much vegetation was quite a shock to the system. It was so quiet; if she remembered correctly there were only about 3000 odd people who populated Forks. Everyone seemed to interact on the streets as she passed by, which again, was something which she couldn't quite grasp. This dream took her somewhere completely new, and for that, she was pretty damn grateful.  
The car pulled up on the side of the pavement, which bridged a path towards the local high school. She sighed to herself; maybe since she was in a dream, she didn't have to pay any attention? She had gotten pretty good at pretending she was listening, she was sure her sister could vouch for it.  
"Right, I'll pick you up later then?" Charlie asked. He snuck a quick glance at her before returning his gaze to the road ahead.  
"Oh, yeah, that would be good." Yeah, it would, Bree thought to herself; she had no clue where anything was. Books didn't exactly aid you with a map, she didn't think the authors first priority was to make sure they created a map to an imaginary world in case somehow you ended up there through your subconscious. Bree was sure Forks was a real place, and it wasn't exactly teeming with possibility; unless you took the trees into account, which she doubt anyone did. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get from A to B.  
With an awkward goodbye, Bree got out of the police car and allowed Charlie to head off. She slowly turned on her heel and got a good look at the place. It was a lot smaller than her own school, which made sense, and it didn't smell so bad from a distance, so that was promising. But it was still a school, a school where she knew no one, and even in the books, Bella was the newbie. Bree had never been a newbie anywhere, she always started from the beginning like everyone else. This was going to be a new experience in every way possible. She suddenly forgot how to breathe.  
She shook herself out of it. She could do this, it was just a dream; if anything truly horrific happened, she would just wake up and it would all be over. Right?  
Before taking another step, she quickly inspected herself. Bella's wardrobe wasn't particularly breath-taking, she wore it simple and casual. Bree didn't necessarily have a problem with it, but she, at least, wanted to add some colour to the scene, Forks needed a little cheering up. She was able to dig out a pair of yellow trainers that didn't seem to have gotten a lot of wear out of them. She hoped that wasn't a sign screaming that wearing them was a bad choice. She paired the shoes with a dungaree piece and a long sleeved light grey shirt, topped off with a dark purple jacket. It didn't seem too offensive to look at, that's the conclusion she came to as she began to make her way into the building.  
As she reached the entrance to the school, it suddenly daunted on her that she had no idea where she was supposed to go. She shrugged the shoulder bag from her shoulder, hoping that it was already prepacked and had some sort of indicator of where it was she was supposed to go. So far she just found a couple notebooks and about five thousand pens buried in the bottom.  
"Bella! Have you gone death? I've been calling your name for about five minutes!"  
Bree got up from her knees and turned to see a girl who looked like she ran just to get her attention. She wasn't used to the fact that her name was supposed to be Bella, which was going to take some getting used to for sure.  
"Oh, crap I'm sorry, I'm just, a little lost at the moment" she dusted off the remains of the step that she knelt upon.  
"I guess that's what moving to a new school does to you" the girl laughed, and sewed her arm through Bree's so that they were linked.  
"We're pretty much in all of the same classes, except for biology, you're on your own there, sister" she began to drag Bree along "well, I guess if you minus your new boyfriend." She gave Bree a suggestive wink, to which Bree's stomach dropped. Bree had crushes, it was always a given, but she'd never been in a relationship before. She had boys who were friends, but she never had anyone who stuck the two nouns together. She was only sixteen for Christ's sake (her father's words, not hers).  
"Relax Bella! You look as though you've just been through hell and back" she wasn't sure if she should have taken offense to that or not "He seems really into you, and trust me, you had a lot of competition, so you must be doing something right."  
After speculation, Bree finally realised that the girl she was talking to was called Jessica, and she really did have quite a gob on her. However, she needed to get to where she needed to be, so a little bit of commentary along the way wasn't going to phase her.  
"Well, lucky me I guess" she tried to laugh off her doubts, but she wasn't doing a good job of it. Jessica didn't seem to notice, and soon the two of them ended up in front of a biology lab.  
"Right, this is you, I'll swing by after and we can walk to gym together, kay?" Bree nodded and allowed the girl to bounce along. She seemed way too perky for this time day, Bree didn't trust people that high on life before 10 am.  
She made her way into the class, slowly and apprehensively, like a dear approaching a road. She saw only a few people had already taken their seats, so thankfully there were enough left for her to get a spot by herself.  
"Hey Bella!" or you know, maybe not. Bree's head clocked forward to see that a girl was waving her hand around at her. It would be rude if she didn't go over and sit next to her, so she did just that.  
"Did you do the homework?" oh great, that just had to be the first question she asked, wasn't it?  
"Oh well, I didn't even know that we-"  
"Me neither!" the girl started laughing. Bree could get along with this one.

It felt like an eternity before Tyler got to school. A joy ride with the Cullen's was about the closest he got to experiencing hell; he thought that being forced to endure six seasons of Sex and the City with Bree would be the closest he would get to hell on earth. But no, he'd have that any day compared to this. There were two cars, the one car had the small spiky haired girl and her very constipated looking boyfriend. The girl seemed decent, but unfortunately, he had to be placed in the car with the blonde one who didn't seem to want to leave him alone, the one built like a truck, and the very much into his looks, could do with washing his hair, Edward Cullen.  
Once they parked up, Tyler tried to mentally plan his escape route. From what he remembered from the film, these 'vampires' were able to travel at quite a speed. Hopefully, he would be able to outrun them, and from then on he could find a way to get the hell out of this nightmare. One by one they started to exit the car, and before Tyler could, Rosalie (he was finally able to put a name to a face now) was there to open his door for him.  
"Don't even think about it" was all she said. She held his gaze in a deadly lock, Tyler was not prepared to feel her wrath if he attempted anything. He figured there was a better time and place. He would just have to swallow his pride, and endure the worst.  
Once they were all out of the car, they followed one another two by two, as if they were about to board Noah's Ark. He imagined them wearing the blue coats and carrying the yellow umbrellas like the little girls in Madeline, and couldn't help but laugh imagining the one on steroids in a little hat.  
Edward gave him a side glance, as if he knew what Tyler was thinking about. Tyler glared back at him, putting across his distaste from him as plainly as he could. Edward faced forward, quickening his pace so he didn't have to walk quite so close to Tyler. Good.  
Walking down the hallway, Tyler couldn't help but notice a distinctive smell in the air. It was the oddest scent; it was a mix of something bittersweet, like iron and sugar combined. Even though the scent was odd to him, it made his stomach growl. He didn't know whether it was down to hunger or nausea, but he really wouldn't mind showing a bacon beef burger a good time. Yet, whenever food came to his mind, he wanted more than anything to just gag at the thought. How was that possible?  
A girl grazed past him, and the odd smell grew stronger.  
"Don't even think about it" blondie was at it again. What did she think he was going to do? Probably what he told himself he shouldn't do in front of all these people.  
The crowd of Cullen's attracted quite a lot of attention. Tyler didn't mind being in the spotlight sometimes, but being in it by hanging around with the Cullen's was reason enough to stay far away from it. He tried to keep his head down as much as possible; he hoped the shades he found in the coat pocket would be enough to keep his identity a mystery, even though he knew no one.  
He was planning to keep walking with the others until he could find a way to duck out, but Edward managed to grab his shoulder and drag him into one of the labs.  
"You're going to pay for getting that close to me" he pulled himself away from Edward's grasp and went to go and find a seat as far away from him as possible. Edward didn't seem to care about Tyler's whereabouts, not when he walked over and decided to suck the face of some poor defenceless girl. Tyler was about to get up from his seat and pound the crap out of him, but it seemed like the girl wasn't kicking up much of a fuss, so he assumed that they must be an item. That means the girl could only be…

"Hey beautiful," Edward said after Bree's first kiss. She almost jumped out of her seat; his lips were so cold, as was his tongue that tried to enter her mouth. Thankfully her lips weren't willing to part for him to do so. She felt as though she'd just French kissed a slush puppy, so she tried to bit on her lips to get the feeling back into them. She smiled, knowing that Edward was supposed to be her boyfriend, and she was supposed to react well to the kiss.  
"Oh, erm, right back at ya!" nice one Bree. Edward laughed and grabbed the stool in front so he sat directly opposite her.  
"Sorry if I startled you" he began "I know how jumpy you can be."  
Jumpy was an understatement for Bree. She was just about startled by anything as a mouse would be.  
"No erm, that's okay, just, haven't quite woken up this morning."  
"It's true!" the girl, who she found out was Angela, agreed "she's been completely out of it all morning." Least the girl was helping to defend her point. Edward then proceeded to stare at her intently; his amber stare shot bullets into her face, she didn't know where to look and how to hide, she felt completely exposed. She doubted this was the way you were supposed to feel when you liked someone, but how would she know?  
"Hey dumbass, how about you face forward and stop creeping the girl out."  
Bree knew that voice from anywhere. She grinned and spun around in her chair, seeing a boy dressed in all black, looking ridiculously miserable. She got up from her chair and took off the shades he was wearing, to see that behind them, was her best friend Tyler.  
"No way! Tyler! You're here too? God, you must hate me so much-" but before Bree could continue, Tyler grabbed her wrist, with a shocking amount of force, and snatched the shades off her.  
"There's only one thing you need to know about me, lady, and that's that you don't come within two feet of me, you got that?"  
His eyes narrowed, so sharp that she felt as though she was being stabbed. How did he not see her? Was she just Bella to Tyler too? Why was he still Tyler? She yanked her hand away and sank back into her seat. She told herself over and over that this was all just a dream, this Tyler wasn't Tyler, none of these people existed. If that was to be the case, then why did she feel so hurt?  
Edward was out of his chair and a few inches from killing Tyler so fast that it gave Bree whiplash. Tyler grabbed Edward by the throat, forcing him away to arms-length. "Don't even think about it pretty boy, you haven't got a-"  
The door to the lab slammed so abruptly that everyone's head shot up like a dart to the front of the room. A man who looked like their teacher had entered and did not look the least bit happy.  
"Cullen boys, out of here and to the office, now!"  
It took Tyler a few seconds to release Edward's neck, and both stormed out of the classroom. Bree could see Angela stirring beside her "Jesus, what the hell was that all about?"  
Bree couldn't find the words to answer such a question. Everything happened so quickly; her first kiss, seeing Tyler, not being seen by Tyler and Tyler on the verge of beheading Edward. The rest of the day went by in a daze, Bree was lost in a fog and wished more than anything for her alarm to go off at any second.  
It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream.

After half an hour of listening to a balding man go on and on about the consequences of violence, Tyler was just about ready to give up. He didn't catch a word the guy was saying. He was too busy plotting Edward's death to even bother pretending he was listening. He hoped he would have time to brutally murder Edward before he woke up.  
After being handed a detention slip, Tyler evacuated from the building. He sat on top of the hood of Edward's car and waited until the school day was over. He tore apart the pink slip sheet and threw the pink confetti through Edward's broken windshield. After an hour or so of trying to cool off, he noticed that there was a blue van trying to back out of a parking space, but the rain that had mixed with the snow which bedded the ground didn't make the task very easy for the poor guy driving it. Tyler figured he didn't have anything better to do, so he carefully made his way over to the van.  
"See you're having some trouble there." The guy in the van rolled down his window, looking like he was just about to give up.  
"Yeah no kidding, I hate snow." the guy said, his attempts at reversing only fuelled his anger. Tyler could sympathise since he was just a big bowl of rage not too long ago.  
"Tell you what, I'll try and clear some of this ice away" Tyler walked around to the back of the van, and began to shovel some of the icy sludge away with his feet. It didn't bother him that his shoes began to soak through with the freezing water, one of the perks to being a vampire, he supposed.  
"Oh dude, thanks! Here, I'll come out and help you." The guy hopped out of his van and helped Tyler. "so, you're one of the Cullen's, right?"  
"Definitely not, they're just my ride"  
"Guess you're not that close to your family, huh?"  
"They're not even my family, just…people I live with?" Tyler realised how ridiculous that sounded, but there really wasn't any other way of putting it.  
"Oh…well, if you ever need a break, you can always come chill with me, dude."  
"Thanks, but I don't plan on hanging around much longer. What did you say your name was?"  
"Oh I didn't, but it's Tyler"  
"No kidding, well, Tyler, I'm Tyler too…actually, I'd rather be Tyler-One, you can be Tyler-Two."  
Tyler-Two began to laugh "I guess that's only fair since you're helping me out here man."  
"I'd say so" the two Tyler's laughed, it was the first time in this dream that Tyler felt anything other than hate or hunger. God, he was still starving. The strange scent still followed him around. A herd of students began to disperse from the building, so that really didn't help with the smell.  
"Okay, well, I think that's a lot of it gone." Tyler-One backed away from the van, inspecting the ground he shovelled "you should be good to go."  
"You're a life saver man, I owe you." Tyler-Two got back into his van and began to reverse. It seemed after ten minutes of soaking his shoes through wasn't a complete waste of time, and at least now he has someone tolerable to talk to (who owed him a favour, which he liked very much). Tyler-Two waved as he drove on, and Tyler-One started to make his way back too, but, unfortunately, he didn't get far. He may have just tackled the ice around the truck, but he couldn't speak for the rest of the car park. Tyler-Two looked like he was struggling even more, and the fact that he started to up his gear wasn't going to help. Tyler-Two began to lose control, and the van began to slide all over the place. It was about to collide with the back of another car, but worst of all, it was about to turn someone into an American-styled pancake.  
Tyler didn't really have time to think (which he probably should have done) and used his new unnatural speed to catch up to the person and knock them out of the way before the two vehicles collided. He and the person tumbled together, landing in quite an awkward and unflattering position. He was directly on top, whilst the other was lying face down on the ground.  
He got off, and spun the person onto their back, so he could see if they were okay. He could have screamed when he noticed who it was.  
"What happened to your two-foot distance rule?" the girl gave him a very forced smile, clearly she was in a lot of pain. He cursed himself for saving Edward's girlfriend. He noticed that a crowd was beginning to form, and decided it was the perfect time to run; it's not like he was leaving her alone or anything.  
"Don't think you don't owe me for this" was all he said before he sprinted away.  
His dad always taught him that he should never perform a deed for someone without expecting something in return. That way people would never walk all over you. Tyler made sure he got as many favours as he could, and collecting two in a day was definitely a stroke of luck for Tyler.


	3. Welcome to the Food Chain

The last thing Bree remembered was the burn of a thousand eyes pressing on her before she had been knocked out of consciousness. It was as if her mind was caught in inception; she believed she was currently trapped within a dream, and now she was currently out of consciousness during it. It didn't help to think about it, especially when your head had only recently been slammed into a thick layer of ice that sat on top of concrete; nor did the stark lighting of the infirmary aid her with any benefits. Adjusting her eyes to the light, she noticed a very nervous looking Charlie, who at the sight of her eyes opening was finally able to breathe, and transformed his worry into rage.  
"This is why kids shouldn't be driving at sixteen, they're reckless and don't care about the consequences," he rose from his seat, towering over the bed like a menacing skyscraper. She suddenly felt very afraid for the kid who was driving. However, this reaction didn't compare to what her mother's would have been like; the kid would've had his funeral and ashes scattered by now if she knew this had happened.  
"I understand, Charlie, but the conditions outside right now do cause more accidents like this, just be thankful that Bella isn't in a critical condition." The voice that responded sounded like a gentle breeze. Bree turned her head to see that Carlisle was standing on the opposing side of the bed. You could tell he had been doing this for the majority of his unnaturally long life, his eyes told you he'd seen it all. He glimpse at her and reassured her with a smile.  
"Welcome back, Bella, how do you feel?"  
Every time she was referred to as Bella she just wanted to scream. She didn't realise how infuriating it was to have people call you by the wrong name; she was learning one too many a thing in this dream.  
"I'm okay, just a little sore, not sure if it was from the fall or from the Algebra lesson I had before it."  
Carlisle chuckled briefly and scanned the file in his hands before returning to the conversation. This would be the bit where the doctor would tell you that you weren't going to die and compensate your escape from death with lots of pain meds. At least, that's what she hoped would happen.  
"Maths can be a very lethal weapon, but from what I can see, you're going to be fine. You have a few minor bruises to the ribs, and a couple stitches along your forehead, it should take a few weeks to heal, and there will be some permeant scarring I'm afraid, but consider yourself lucky."  
"That's alright, hopefully, it'll get me some sympathy, I could do with a couple weeks off from homework." They say laughter is the best medicine, but for Bree, it was providing the prescription. Her dad always taught her to crack a joke, even when nothing seemed funny. It didn't make sense until you put it into practice; she hoped her dad would be proud.  
"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you, Bella," he gave her a light pat on the shoulder before he signalled for Charlie to come with him to sign some forms. One of the reason's Bree never wanted to become an adult was because the thought of filling out paperwork- not only for yourself -but for other people, seemed like a very daunting task. She'd probably end up doodling on the paper work just to break the tension. Charlie asked her if she needed anything, but she brushed it off and told him to go and do the Dad thing. He and Carlisle disappeared behind the blue curtain that cut her off from the rest of the world.  
"Urr, is it safe for me to come through?" asked a voice from behind the curtain. It sounded as though it was someone from the bed opposite.  
"Yes, the wolf is gone, little pig, but probably not for long."  
Peeking out from the edge of the curtain was a boy who looked like a slapped bottom. He pushed past the rest of the rubbery blue veil and stood a good few feet away from the bed  
"I'm real sorry Bella" the boy began "I tried to control the wheel the best I could, but that ice, man, it ain't easy steering in that."  
The light bulb suddenly lit up in her head; this must have been the guy in the van that almost killed her. His name was Tyler; if she remembered correctly. That was going to become confusing.  
"I get it, ice is never easy to work around. We should sue the school for not clearing it up," he looked so relieved to see that she wasn't prepared to gouge his eyes out with pliers.  
"No kidding, I'll have to write a letter or something, even though I'm not so great with words."  
"I can help, it'll be a team effort; you have the damaged car, and I have the head wound, we'll have them for every penny they've got."  
"Doubt it'll be all that much, they haven't replaced the batteries in the clocks since the millennium."  
The satire helped with ignoring the pain, but it wasn't enough to stop her from thinking about Tyler. Whether her mind was deceiving her from the pain or not, she didn't know, but she could have sworn it was Tyler who had shoved her out of the way. If she were to go by the book it should have been Edward, but from the outcomes so far she couldn't be too sure of anything anymore.  
"But in all seriousness, are you okay?" she asked. He was in the hospital too, so she had to make sure.  
"Oh yeah I'm totally fine, they just brought me here for precautions." He gave her the thumbs up, so at least, no one was killed. All in all, it was a pretty successful accident, as far as car accidents go. Charlie's voice crept back into the room. Tyler looked like he was about to evacuate a brick from his rear end.  
"I'd probably hide behind that curtain again if I was you, or better yet, move to Peru." Tyler nodded and quickly dashed behind the curtain before Charlie and Carlisle returned.  
"That little punk better not have been bothering you just-" Charlie began, his eyes scanning the curtain in search for a target to kill.  
"Relax, he's totally harmless, everyone is fine, I'm fine. Now let's all just calm down and get me out of here…I can leave, right?"  
Bree turned to Carlisle, hoping he'd come back with some form of sugar. She always thought it was ironic that dentists offered lollipops to children after an appointment, totally ignoring the ten minute lecture they just gave to you about cutting back on sugar. After a concussion and an escape from death, she thought the least she deserved was a strawberry flavoured lollipop.  
"We will be discharging you now, but I'm putting you on strict bed-rest for the rest of the day; if you feel better tomorrow then try to get into school, otherwise just take the time you need." He scribbled what looked to be a lot of nonsense into a file, and then pulled the curtain open to release Bree from her blue prison.  
After many 'thank you's' and 'feel better soon' exchanges, both Bree and Charlie made an exit for the infirmary. Before Bree could make her full escape, Carlisle stopped her, waving a red orb in front of her face.  
"I've been doing this long enough to know when someone wants me to give them a treat, but usually, they're no older than ten."  
Bree beamed, and yanked the lollipop from his hand "You're never too old for sweets Carlisle, remember that." She exchanged her final goodbye and caught up with Charlie, wrapper already disposed of and lollipop already lodged in her mouth.  
There was no rest for the wicked, however. Leaning against the body of Charlie's police car was Edward, looking as though he was in the middle of a photoshoot for a Hot Topic catalogue. Harmoniously, both Bree and Charlie grunted; Edward wasn't the type of guy you wanted to deal with after a long day in the hospital.  
"If that punk doesn't get his rear end off of my car he's going to be walking home without it." Yeah, Charlie was definitely a Dad's Dad. Bree squeezed his shoulder, he'd been through a lot today, so the least he deserved was a daughter who was willing to ditch her boyfriend to spend some time with her dad.  
"I'll handle it," she said, and slowly made her way over to the car. He looked up as she made her way over to him. He hoisted himself from the car and went over to pull her into a vice made from his arms.  
"Thank god, Bella! I was so worried, are you okay? Do you need me to carry you?" it was a stupid question really since she had been walking just fine to get to the car in the first place. She didn't want to rain on his 'I'm the best boyfriend' parade today, though, so she went along with it.  
"Oh no, don't worry, Charlie's gonna take me back home, I've been ordered to do nothing but lie in bed for the rest of the day, so your services are not needed." She gave him a smile and lightly pushed him away. He looked slightly hurt, but he didn't look at though he was going to push his luck today.  
Before she sent him off, she wanted to ask Edward a question, hoping to put her mind at ease.  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something, and I know you're not his number one fan at the moment, but I just need to clarify something; was Tyler the one who pushed me out of the way?"  
As soon as Bree mentioned his name, Edward looked away, trying to focus his gaze on something in the distance.  
"I wouldn't know, I didn't see." Something told Bree that he was lying. If she had the energy she would have shaken the answer out of him, but even if she did, he had a lot more strength on her; she probably shouldn't try her luck. "I doubt he was the one who saved you" he continued "he was too busy breaking the windshield of my car to have time to be the hero." She detected hints of jealousy, that much she was sure of, but she wanted to laugh at the thought of her and Tyler being a sort of 'item' in anyone's mind. She didn't think you could be with someone who already knew what your farts smelt like.  
"I doubt he was the one anyways" he continued "he was too busy breaking the windshield of my car to have the time to be the hero." She detected hints of jealousy, that much she was sure of, but she wanted to laugh at the thought of her and Tyler being a sort of 'item' in anyone's mind. She didn't think you could be with someone who already knew what your farts smelt like.  
"Guess that's brotherly love for ya," she tried to laugh off the tension, but Edward was stubborn enough to continue.  
"He's not my brother, not in any sense of the form."She looked over Edward's shoulder and noticed Charlie growing increasingly impatient.  
"Well, these things tend to fix themselves on their own, like a common cold, but I do have to go before Charlie erupts and destroys an entire village."  
He tried to lean in for a kiss, but she explained that it would not be an option around Charlie. While that was a reason, another part of her really didn't want to be kissed by Edward. She grew more and more confused with each encounter she had with him. She usually swooned over every chapter she read when she knew she should have been asleep, and would get into heated debates with Tyler trying to defend Edward's character. How was it possible to stand right next to him, and yet feel a stronger connection with an idea of Edward?  
She ducked out of the way and sank into the car seat. Bedrest sounded like heaven to her at this point. Edward stuck around, watching the car as they drove off. She finally felt she could breathe once he was out of sight.  
"You know, I have the authority to shoot him if he's bothering you, Belle's, seriously, got the guns and everything." Charlie shot her a smirk; she should have been worried that he was so open to the idea. She should have been even more worried that she was slowly warming to it.  
"Don't worry, you'll be the first guy I come to." Was all she said, trying to hide her guilt by treating the idea as if it was a joke (which it was…she hoped). There was something about the way Edward stared at her, as if she was both terrifying and angelic at the same time. The idea of someone being so hung up on you should have been romantic, but she felt more inclined to call the police rather than his cell.  
She really wished her alarm would go off now.

Tyler had spent the best part of the afternoon wandering the deserted town in a sulk. The most this place had to offer was an overwhelming amount of carpentry stores and a single bookstore where sixty percent of its collection was about fishing or identifying species. Not a single manga book in sight. He hadn't eaten since he ended up here, and the strange scent only grew stronger and stronger as the day went on. He passed a diner which produced a heavy scent of beef; it was Tyler's favourite, but once his nose ingested the smell, it left him gagging. He knew he was a vampire, and he very well knew what he needed, but the thought of drinking someone else's blood seemed to override his need to taste it. He had dreams where he grew into Godzilla and crushed the bodies of thousands just by treading alone. That didn't faze Tyler, killing like that was disconnected, you couldn't see anyone whilst doing it. But if he were to kill someone and drink their blood afterwards, it would be an intimate affair. The thought of being that close to a dead body was enough to make Tyler's blood run cold. He chuckled to himself, acknowledging his accidental pun.  
His amusement was cut short, as the sound of a whaling cry erupted from the docking station. Tyler made sure no one was around before he put his inhuman speed to the test. He could tell he was practically flying as the world around him became a blur, but he felt so light on his feet he barely felt as though he was doing anything. He came to a halt once he got a better picture of what was happening. Three people had ganged up on a guy who looked so mortified that he had probably soiled himself six times over before Tyler had gotten to him. He didn't feel the need to question what was going on, it was unfair to have three people ganging up on someone who definitely had no chance against them. There was no fear which told Tyler to turn back around and let the police handle it. He was a vampire in this world, he had all the advantage he needed to break it up. He let his mind wander and pretended that he was Spider-Man, only without the very cool and somewhat revealing costume.  
"If you guys really want someone to pick on, then I have the perfect person for the job, just leave the guy alone, okay? Unfair advantages aren't cool." He almost blew his cool mysterious cover by referencing to spamming and overpowered champions on video games.  
There was a woman, with hair like wildfire, who spotted Tyler first. She hissed and narrowed her eyes at him "Werewolf." she spat through her teeth.  
One of the other delinquents, who bore long dreadlocks and charcoal skin, studied Tyler, sniffing the air around him. "No, he is not a werewolf" He spoke with a thick French accent "he is only a werewolf in resemblance, but underneath he is a vampire."  
Tyler assumed they were referring to his thick black hair and his heavily tanned complexion. His mother descended from Native America, his father, on the other hand, came from Irland.  
"Nice little surprise aren't I?" he bowed mockingly, if he wanted to feel like Spider-Man, he really had to exaggerate the part. Bree was always a lot better at impressions than he was.  
"Indeed, I'm sure you that you also run with the Cullen Clan?" The dreadlocked man speculated, jumping away from the boat that held the puddle of a man together. He walked over until he was a few paces in front of Tyler, inspecting him as if he was an antique.  
"I do not run with them, I'm stuck with them" Tyler grunted.  
"How unfortunate, no wonder you look so hungry. When was the last time you ever tasted the blood of a human?" It was a serious question that expected a serious answer. He tried his best not to pull his 'What the F are you on?' glare and kept his face as stern as concrete. He didn't answer the question, he honestly wasn't sure how to.  
"Aw, has it really been that long? Poor thing." the dreadlocked man drew his arm over Tyler's shoulders. He would've thrown the man a mile into the river beyond in different circumstances, but he was curious as to where this was going to lead him.  
"Since you've endured for so long, it's only fair that we let you have the first bite." He glared at the two others, who on cue both backed away, allowing Tyler to execute the first taste. The man in the boat began to back away, but Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dee grabbed him by either shoulder and forced him onto his back.  
"Don't look so concerned, the Cullen's need never to find out" he lightly pulled Tyler along until he was rocking back and forth on the boat "If you walk with us, we promise you a balanced meal every night. Think of it as the food chain, the predator must always be at the top." He intended to save this man's life but had somehow ended up being the one about to take it. If his body were capable of feeling as such, Tyler would probably have developed a headache from how quickly the situation escalated. He'd reached the point where his stomach overruled his morals; it was only a dream, he told himself, there couldn't be any consequences.  
He knelt over the man, who at this point had tears streaming down his face. Tyler placed his hand over the man's mouth to muffle the screaming. Tyler's head lowered until his lips were a few centimetres from his ear. His mouth was dry, and he really needed to eat.  
"Welcome to the food chain" he whispered, and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of the man's neck, where thick veins protruded. Other than the bitter taste of the man's sweat, a warm and shockingly sweet substance swarmed into Tyler's mouth, and travelled down his throat, his stomach praised him for finally giving in.  
Tyler was hungry. That's all it was. Hunger.  
Nothing more.


	4. The Lamb and The Lions

_She had been walking for what felt like miles. Each step she took a cluster of wooden bone broke between her feet and the muddy earth. It was impossible to see anything in the thick of night. It took her by surprise to see a sudden burst of colour swipe across the black canvas. It was orange, and the movement of it suggested that there was a fire in the distance. She refused to take another step forward, but the flames drew closer: she'd never felt so cold. Four sets of red irises danced around her, encircling her like vultures ready to feast.  
"We'd better dig in before it becomes spoiled" a voice hissed. He spoke with an accent, she guessed it was French, and from that point on, she knew who she was dealing with.  
"I want the first taste!" the other sounded impatient, like a spoilt child. The voice sounded feminine, Bree now knew the source of the flames.  
"Patience, Victoria, I think it would only be polite if we let our newest troop have the first taste."  
Against her neck, Bree felt something sharp graze against her skin. It drew a ribbon of blood, which traced the back of her neck, and ran all the way down her shirt to her back.  
"Welcome to the food chain," was the last thing she heard before she felt the blades sink into her neck._  
Bree woke with her shirt clinging to her skin. She was almost repulsed by how much sweat she produced, but she was more concerned about the fact that she didn't wake up in her own bed. Bree had heard ghost stories about people trapped in their own dreams. Sleep paralysis, it was called. Although, this wasn't quite like that. During sleep paralysis, you were aware that you were awake, you just couldn't move. She felt as though she was awake, just not in her own world. She grew more and more convinced that she had somehow landed into another realm. She used to have very heated debates with Tyler about this, if there were such things or if parallel universes could actually exist, and if so what they would be like. She wasn't so sure of anything anymore.  
Her mind was still in a fog from the accident, the dull ache felt more like a calm river flow as opposed to what it felt like before, like a tsunami. It was enough to make her want to sink back into bed and try to tackle sleep. However, there was something that sparked her attention. In the corner of her room, the moonlight from outside seeped through the window and brushed against someone's facial features.  
SOMEONE. Bree's instant reaction was to scream and lob the closest thing to her at the intruder. It just so happened to be an electric pencil sharpener. Bella was such a nerd.  
"Ow! Bella!" a voice she recognised disrupted her screaming. Of course, it would have been Edward.  
"Edward?!" she whispered, slipping out from under the sheets. She stormed over to him and smacked his shoulder.  
"Christ! What are you doing in here?! You do realise Charlie always loads his shotguns, right?"  
"I didn't, but, I just couldn't leave you, not after what-" a fist started banging at the door.  
"Belle? You okay in there? I heard screaming." She heard the door knob begin to twist. Her hand clamped Edward's mouth before he could blow his cover.  
"Oh yeah! I'm fine! Just a bad dream, sorry if I woke you."  
"Oh right, is there any-"  
"No no! It's okay, go back to sleep."  
Thankfully Charlie wasn't one for protesting. He grunted, and tumbled back down the stairs. She had been holding her breath for most of the time. She was able to exhale, and release Edward's mouth.  
"Look, I appreciate your concern, but you don't have to turn into a stalker, a simple text message would have been fine." She sat perched on the foot of the bed, her face sank with exhaustion.  
"I don't understand, you never minded it before, you've even requested it," he made his way over to her, sinking down to his knees and looking up into her eyes. She was beginning to feel fed up with everything she missed when she read the books. How did Edward watching Bella sleep not faze her? How did Edward being too overprotective and possessive not frustrate her? She could practically hear Tyler sniggering.  
"Well, things have changed since then."  
"Yeah, a lot has been changing recently" he didn't seem too pleased about it. His fingers curled inwards to create fists "but you need to remember, Bella, that I'm the only one who's going to keep you safe, no one else."  
In other words, he was being a jealous child and had attachment problems. Bree then thought back to her dream, of the Nomads that encircled her, and how easy it was for them to attack. In this world, she was a human and they were all vampires. The lamb and the lions. Of course, Edward didn't trust her to be able to look after herself, she honestly wasn't sure how she was going to do that on her own. Other than taking several hours out of her week to participate in swimming lessons, Bree really didn't have any other sort of physical skill that would help protect her.  
She placed her hand on his shoulder, she had to work with him in order to get out of this alive. There was no other choice.  
"I understand," she didn't want to understand or agree, but what else could she do? "But I think there's something else you should be keeping an eye on."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, in my dream just, I saw," was she supposed to know who the Nomads were? It may have been just a dream, but her gut told her that it was more than that. "Vampires, none of whom were the Cullen's," she didn't want to confess to dreaming about Tyler, not for Edward's sake, but for Tyler's. Even if this was all just a dream, she didn't want to rat him out, there was a very strong chance that her dream meant nothing.  
If Edward didn't know before, he certainly knows now. He stood and began to pace the room.  
"Not possible" he muttered, "we have a peace treaty here, no one like that should be snooping around." He wasn't talking directly to her, which frustrated Bree. He seemed to pretend she wasn't there, in some feeble attempt to protect her from knowing too much. It wasn't going to stop Bree from finding out the truth. She had read the book several times.  
"Don't worry," he said, levelling himself so that his eyes met hers "I'm going to keep you safe" he placed a kiss on her forehead, the icy touch ran through her skull like a bullet. Bella always talked about how despite Edward's cold exterior, she always felt warm as they embraced. Bree had yet to experience such a thing. She forced a smile, hoping it would delude Edward to thinking that his kiss brought her comfort. It seemed to work, as he made his way over to the window and executed his exit. She sighed a breath of relief when he was out of sight, and made a mental note not to leave the window open again.  
Whenever Bree couldn't shake something off, she'd call Tyler; he was always very practical, so he'd be able to find the solution to anything in an instant. Unfortunately, as she scrolled through the list of contacts she'd never heard of before on a phone that wasn't hers, she realised that she had to deal with this alone tonight. She crawled back under the quilt and willed for sleep to come.

With his stomach full and his mind buzzing, Tyler wasn't feeling tired. He'd been wandering the streets all night, swaying from side to side as if he was drunk. Despite being a member of the undead, Tyler had never felt so alive. Drinking the blood was like drinking the waves from a crashing sea; it danced through his veins and rattled his bones. The night had drawn in without Tyler realising, he had no idea of the hours that had passed, or decipher between left and right. His mind was intoxicated by a fog, making him both want to sleep and stay awake.  
He found a bench finally and sank into the moulding bark. He tried retelling the events of the night in his mind, but he could only recall a few. His teeth sinking into the neck of a stranger, how they felt charged with electricity as the blood filled his mouth. After that moment, he became deaf to the cries. After the blood was drained and the body was disposed of, he remembered a storm beginning to brew in the pit of his stomach. Images of Bree swept his vision, it took every ounce of control he had left to push her out of his mind. Tyler was never really aware of his actions until he met Bree. He believed himself to be invisible most of the time; that nothing could penetrate the steel wall he had built around himself. He believed the strongest people had the thickest armour. Sometimes that armour got in the way, so it left little room for anyone to invade. It wasn't till he was in the 5th grade where a golden arrow sank through the steel. A girl had told Tyler that she liked him, but he didn't take her feelings into account when he rejected her. She began to cry, and then in came a brightly charged sphere of light. She yelled at him, told him he should open his eyes and see that he was hurting people.  
"You're no different from the rest of us, so don't go acting like you are!" were the words that boomed from Bree that very day. It was as if the sun had come out after years in hiding. No one ever spoke to Tyler like that, he always made sure he didn't let anyone do so. But Bree was new to the school, and for someone to be brave enough to stand up for total strangers, he was able to develop great ounces of respect for her, and since that day, she'd been yelling at him since.  
However, Bree was not here to yell at him. Without her, the armour grew stronger, and he was able to lose himself. He knew that this was wrong, but when he was dreaming and knew he wasn't actually a vampire, that should have washed away any doubts that he had been having. That wasn't the case, however, and in that moment, Tyler grew concerned. He was a firm believer in consequence, fate and destiny were the desires of fools; but in his stomach there grew some sort of worry, that all of this he was experiencing wasn't fabricated by his very deluded mind on the night he read _Twilight_. That all of this was going to become something bigger, a huge lizard-like beast that would escape the realms of his mind and take over the city of his reality. It made no sense to believe such a thing, but that was the reality of the moment.  
He found himself saying Bree's name as the sky became a kaleidoscope of colour.

Bree wasn't able to enter a window of opportunity to sleep. Her mind was a chaotic tangle of wires; she tried to untangle each one but that seemed to create even more. The sun invaded her room and blinded her momentarily. She groaned and managed to roll out of bed, somehow managing to get dressed, freshen up, eat what she assumed was toast and hitch another ride to school. She wanted more than anything to ditch and try to find a way out of this dream, but her somewhat goody-two-shoes persona kept kicking her in the shin, telling her that skiving school was never going to be something she was willing to do. She found it almost funny that even in a dream, she still wasn't able to escape her mother.  
As she entered the building she immediately sensed the tension. Normally when you walked through any building teaming with adolescence, there would always be a sense of chaos. However, this morning there were hushed tones, hardly anyone spoke to one another, and everyone kept their eyes peeled. It wasn't long until she ran into Angela and got the scoop on the strange behaviour.  
"Didn't you hear? I'm surprised your dad never told you." She looked as though she was perched on the edge of a razor blade, at any moment if anything were to come at her she would fall.  
"Told me what?"  
"Well, last night, someone was murdered" she whispered 'murdered', even though everyone around them clearly knew what had happened.  
"God," Bree said, although she wasn't as spooked as everyone else. Where Bree was from, nasty things like this happened all the time, but there was hardly anyone here in Forks, one murder was bound to have everyone on edge.  
"How was he killed?"  
"That's the creepy thing, he was completely drained of blood, the body was dumped in a skip somewhere, the police are saying it reads like a warning almost like maybe there could be a serial killer on the loose!"  
To Angela, there were no answers, only questions as to who was capable of such a thing, but Bree knew exactly what this was. After offering some words of comfort, Bree led Angela to class and ducked out to make a phone call.  
He was the last person she wanted to speak to right now, but he was the only one who was going to know who this was and maybe stop it from happening again.  
"Edward," she said as his voice rang through her phone.  
"Bella" he almost sounded relieved "are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, where are you today?"  
"Home, you know why I can't come out when the weather's like this."  
Bree turned her attention to the window and noticed that it was an unusually bright day for Forks. Her mind began working and then she remembered that a Cullen plus sunlight equals disco ball.  
"Right, well, that's not what I wanted to talk about, I'm assuming you've heard what's happened?"  
He stayed silent for a moment before he gave his answer "Unfortunately I do, this wasn't us Bella, I hope you don't think that."  
"I know it wasn't a Cullen" Tyler's face suddenly appeared in her mind, she tried everything to push it back, but the sinking feeling in her stomach wasn't prepared to let it go.  
"Don't worry, once the cloud comes in we'll be on it."  
"Is the sun really that shy around here?"  
"It is, which is fortunate for us."  
"Makes sense, well, be careful I guess."  
"You don't need to worry, we'll be alright, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."  
She wondered how he could keep such a promise when he wasn't even here. They said their goodbyes and she hung up the phone. She was on her way out of the bathroom when she saw a figure dart past her and in a flash was out of the entrance to the school. She knew she should just ignore whoever it was and find out where her class was. However, the figure traveled at such a speed that she knew it wasn't just anybody looking to skip. It could be a start to getting the answers she needed. Without any more deliberation, Bree was out of the building and following the mysterious figure. Luckily she had just about managed to see someone enter the forest up ahead. It seemed impossible to catch up to them, but she was, at least, willing to try.  
She ran to the wooded area, hoping to dodge anyone who would be willing to stop her. Once she reached the edge of the forest, she began to tread carefully. She wasn't sure whether trying to sneak up on something you knew you had no chance against was a good idea, but confronting them may make matters worse. She honestly wasn't given much of a choice, other than to run back and keep her ass attached, but she ignored that option completely and kept going.  
She heard twigs snap under the pressure of what sounded like footsteps. Her head darted to the left of where the noise came from, but she discovered that nothing was there. Her chest was taking a beating from her pounding heart. This really was a stupid idea. She turned to made her way back, but as soon as she did, her eyes locked onto Tyler's. Before she could scream from the shock, his hand was already taped to her mouth.  
"Don't scream," he said, not taking his eyes away from hers. "If I let you go, you can't scream, okay?" she was afraid to see what he'd do if she tried. He may have been Tyler, but she was Bella, and he was a vampire. She nodded, and slowly, he took his hand away. She noticed that ,oddly, his skin wasn't cold.  
He took a step back from her, studying her and making sure that no one had followed.  
"Why are you here?" he asked, his arms folded across his chest.  
"Why are _you_ here?"  
"Don't answer questions with more questions."  
"I followed you." that sounded a lot creepier than she intended it to.  
"As much as that works for you and your boyfriend, it certainly doesn't bode well with me."  
"I only did it because you ran out of school like a cat about to take a bath."  
"What's that got to do with you?"  
"You can't just run around like that, what if someone saw you?"  
"I'm careful okay, keep your concerns to yourself." He looked around once again, but, this time, he looked up towards the sky, where the leaves provided shade from the sun. She looked closely at him and noticed that several red patches had formed on his skin. They looked a little charred and blistered. Instinctively, she reached to inspect his wounds, but he dodged her hand and moved a couple paces away.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing which concerns you." She was on the verge of going into full Bree mode with him. If he'd known who she was, no way would he have spoken to her like this. She thought she had,at least, taught him better when he spoke to others. But this was Bella Swan.  
"Well it concerns me anyways, so just tell me before I scream."  
"You said that-"  
"Just tell me" her voice rose in volume as she grew more impatient.  
"Jeez alright," he lifted his hands up pretending to surrender "well, unlike your pretty boy toy, I don't sparkle like a sugar plum fairy, I'm a little more traditional than that."  
"So you burn like toast then?"  
He looked a little offended by that "It's a lot cooler than that."  
She looked around to find somewhere to put him so there wouldn't be any risk of the sun seeping through. She found a spot where it looked as though someone got bored and decided to make a den out of the fallen branches.  
"Over here," she said, and began to walk over to the tepee styled den, "sit in there, it won't stay sunny for long, so once the cloud comes out you can make your great escape."  
It took him a few moments to follow her and to take up her offer. He crouched to his knees and crawled into the wooded space. He wrapped his arms around his lanky legs, he was clearly too big for the den. Bree had to resist the urge to laugh, she had much more important things to ask him.  
"Where were you last night Tyler?" the words spilled out from her without her having a chance to explain why she wanted to know.  
He didn't answer her for a good few seconds, but after he responded with "why do you want to know?"  
"A man was murdered last night, his was drained of blood and his body was dumped in a skip. Would you happen to know anything about that?"  
Again there came a pause, but he was quicker to answer this time, "You think I did this?"  
"I'm just asking you a question."  
"More like trying to place blame," he escaped from the den and rose to his feet "I'm not the only vampire in this place you know."  
"Yes I do, but several of them don't drink human blood, and if I know you Tyler I know that in any universe you would not be a vegetarian."  
He looked at her then, as if he was looking at Bree, but that recognition didn't seem to last very long.  
"Don't go acting like you know anything about me." He began to walk away. Bree wasn't going to let him off that easy. She followed on after him.  
"You still haven't answered my question, Tyler."  
"Go away, Bella."  
"Not until you answer me."  
He stopped walking which caused Bree to bump into his back. She wobbled a little to get her balance back.  
"So what if it was me?" he asked, his voice became masked by something vulgar "you can't go running to the police."  
"I can tell the Cullen's"  
Laughter erupted from Tyler's throat "Please, what's the Bambi squad going to do? Make me go on a squirrel diet? Send me to animal farm rehab?"  
"They could kill you."  
"I would love to see them try." The laughter evaporated from his voice, and he looked her dead in the eye once again.  
"You're not going to tell anyone anything," he said "I don't know if you remember this," he pointed at the stitches on her forehead "but you owe me a favour for saving your life."  
At least now she could confirm that it was Tyler who saved her. She probably would have killed him if he didn't.  
"A favour is doing your homework or giving you a foot rub, it's not an alibi."  
"I didn't have to save your life you know."  
Bree knew what favours meant to Tyler. He lived by them. Owe him a favour and he'll hunt you down until you pay your free. She joked that he would make an excellent tax collector.  
"If I did cover for you, and this is _if_ , will you stop killing?"  
"It's not a good idea to get in the way of the food chain, Bella." He smiled and began to walk away, this time, she didn't follow. "I doubt you'd be foolish enough to take that risk," he called as he ducked out from the forest. She felt a drop of water bounce off her cheek and more after that one followed. She knew she wouldn't say anything, and that bothered her immensely.

(Author's note: I'm sorry for the late arrival of this chapter, I've had a lot going on since and really haven't found the time nor the drive to get it to you sooner. This month I'm going to have a lot of Uni work to do, so once I can get that all out of the way I'll definitely be posting more on a regular basis. Also, a head's up that I'll be renaming the chapters. It's been bugging me the way the chapters read, but I'll only replace 'Twinight: Chapter *insert number*' with a line from the chapter itself. Spice things up a bit ;) hope you enjoy this one!)


End file.
